


Under No Illusions

by astridthecrafty



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marion Van Arkel has her place with the GDF. What happens when she and Scott finally catch up. Rated for future chapters and possibly some Afrikaans expletives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh my god, look who just walked in” squealed Jeanie “The things I would do to that.”

Marion turned round on her barstool to see what all the fuss was about and her stomach jumped into her mouth … Scott bloody Tracy! Her table companion was fawning over HIM?

Yes, he HAD called in some favours and got her a job with the Global Defence Force, but she really didn’t see why all the females on the base thought of him as all that and then some.

His Gloriousness was weaving through the crowd various hellos and shoulder slaps on the way. It seemed International Rescue had a habit of getting people they had rescued placements with the GDF.

*Bother, he’s headed this way* she thought, Jeanie on the other hand was more like a teenage fan girl. She could sense her friend’s metaphorical panties hitting the floor closely followed by her ‘exploding ovaries’

“Hey there Marion, how are things going?” *WHY did he have to speak to her, she’d never hear the end of this now.*

She turned round to face him “Hello Scott. Things are going pretty good thanks” she answered curtly.

“We should catch up. Gotta go and see a man with a geranium first though.” He winked and flashed that cheeky grin of his, nodded a farewell and wandered off. *He is such a _pielkop_!*

“MARION VAN ARKEL! YOU KNOW HIM??? By name? And you didn’t tell me???” Jeanie’s eyes were wide like saucers, straining her neck past Marion’s shoulder to check out his ass as he slinked away.

“Would you stop drooling woman. I honestly have no idea what you see.”

“Are you blind? He’s tall, gorgeous as hell, eyes you could drown in and Oh Em Gee  you could ping quarters off that butt! He’s not just hot he’s like crazy-bangable-hot, and as for that uniform OAFT be still my beating heart!”

“Richard Gere in white naval uniform is hot … Tracy is not, he’s arrogant, cocky, egotistical, neglects to call _as promised_ , and for the record, I have absolutely NO interest in his backside.”

Although in hindsight she HAD had a pretty good view of it climbing up that cable to escape the mine, and he _was_ surprisingly easy on the eye, tall, strong … he did catch her from falling after all …

*Marion get a grip of yourself woman!*

 

***

 

Marion slid off her stool …”My round I believe, same again?“ She wandered over to the bar and ordered up the drinks.

 “I’ll get those” a voice appeared beside her, and the barman nodded his assent.

“You don’t have to do that”  

“I have to confess I’m hoping it will do as bribery to help me escape Ned. I’d promised my younger brothers I’d check in on him while I was here on business to talk to Colonel Casey. What they neglected to tell me how much of a conversationalist he is, and my escape call seems to have forgotten me… can’t seem get away now”, whispered Scott surreptitiously.

“Ha-ha International Rescue needs rescued. No way, suffer flyboy; Ned is … a character to say the least. Thanks for the drinks by the way.” she winked as she walked away and grinned all the way back to table.

Jeanie’s expression was one of fun accusation. “You like him. And I’m pretty sure he likes you cos he ogled you all the way back” she grinned. Marion glanced round and sure enough caught his eye. He motioned a wry ‘cheers’ with his beer and turned back to the effervescently nattering Ned who seemed to be getting quite sozzled. Marion turned back round to face Jeanie, a slight flush betraying herself on her cheeks. “Oh you really DO like him.”

 

***

 

Marion had just nipped to the toilet and when she came out noticed the Jeanie had left the table and vanished completely. She looked around concerned to have her glance obstructed by Scott leaning against the bar looking amused. “Your mate didn’t exactly bail on you… well she did … she appeared suddenly and grabbed Ned muttering something about getting him home before he collapsed and injured Gladys. It was rather comical. Left me with strict orders to get you home safely though”

“What, with Ned and his flower? That’ll be an interesting conversation to have.” Marion said *I’ll get you back for this Jeanie* she pondered.

“Ned and _Gladys_ you mean.” He grinned back. “Shall we…” he crooked out his arm. Marion could sense EVERYONE was watching them, and patted his arm down.

“You REALLY don’t need to, It’s only 2 minutes away, but thank you for the offer.” She turned to walk away silently cursing her friend for making her the topic of gossip subject for every coffee break tomorrow.

 He jogged a couple of steps to close the gap “Orders from the lady, I would be lapse in my duties if I didn’t”

In the short walk she scolded him about the call she was still waiting on that he had _promised_. He did at least look apologetic about that citing how busy he was with IR saying he HAD asked Colonel Casey if Marion was okay and wondered why that hadn’t been passed on. The conversation soon turned for the better as she filled him in on her meeting with the Colonel and how the GDF had found her work to do. It could never match up to running around the mines, although the conversations with her workmates were less blue than she had been accustomed to. A short while later she stopped walking.

“This is me”

“You get your own apartments then?”

“Easier for research being nearby, especially as there are so many secrets to keep from the rest of the world as you well know yourself. They’re not the biggest, but they do the job, has a kitchen, a bathroom a living room and a bed… room, bedroom” *darned you Freudian slip*

He looked quite pensive … “I should probably go, I need to get back to base. I’ve hung around a bit longer than I intended to as no-one helped me escape Ned”, he needled with a smile “and no I AM totally sober, I suffered non-alcoholic lager all night. You would think by now somebody would have invented one that tasted half decent. I should head, but I WILL call this time.” he motioned a nod behind him then turned to go

 “Scott?” he turned back around “Thank you, it has actually been nice to talk, and maybe I don’t feel the urge to try and kill you anymore” she added with a playfully mocking edge.

“Well I suppose that’s a start” he teased, all smiles and dimples and winking and …

*Oh fuck it I’ll blame the alcohol*, she thought as she closed the gap and pulled him down smashing her mouth to his.

Flustered shock suddenly hit, she froze and he withdrew millimetres “Okay… that was…a pleasant surprise” he says with a seductive lick across his bottom lip.

Embarrassment flashed over her face “I’m sorry” she started to say but he snaked his arms around her waist silencing her with a kiss. His lips were warm and impossibly soft as he molded to hers perfectly. Slowly he ran his tongue over the seam of her mouth tasting and gently coaxing. Her lips parted for him, and his tongue leisurely explored her mouth, stroking, caressing, and teasing. She melted against him, moving her lips to match his.

A soft whimper from her and he responded with a groan of his own, fingers in her hair tilting her head and pulling her close to deepen the pressure. She could feel his heart thundering in his chest and never could she recall ever feeling so aroused from just a kiss.

“Thunderbird 5 to Thunderbird 1, we have a situation”

He cursed as he pulled away reluctantly, his breathing as laboured as hers.

“Saved by the bell?” she said with a sombre tone

“Unfortunately the world has the worst timing ever.” He tapped his comm

“Any chance this one can wait? … ‘Underwater earthquake. I’m tracking potential tsunami as we speak. Thunderbirds Two and Four are already on route’ … F.A.B. I’ll be right there”

Scott’s focus returned to Marion. “I am _so_ sorry, but I’ll really have to go … obligations, always on duty and all that… I promise I WILL call for a proper catch up when I get a chance, okay?”

She nodded her understanding as he tapped his comm. “Thunderbird One to Thunderbird Five, full report please” he winked, tapped his forehead with his fingers in salute then turned and left at a half jog.

 

***

 

Marion entered her apartment, closed the door and leaned back against it. A confusing mixture of aroused, dissatisfied, elated and disbelief running thru her head. She was under no illusions that he _would_ call but she had to admit … there was definitely something worth fawning over with that one.


	2. Chapter 2

With a sigh Marion kicked off her takkies and padded to the bathroom.  She stepped under the cool water, letting the rivulets run over her head in an attempt to calm her frustration.

That kiss flashed behind her closed lids, and she trembled from the memory of his warm lips on hers. The streams of cold water did nothing for the warmth radiating through her limbs. She imagined those soft lips moving down her body, slowly, sensually, endlessly.  The jets of water only aided in permeating the electric tingles spreading through her nerves.  As the heat gathered further between her thighs she braced one arm against the tiles and if by its own will her other hand inched lower. Abandoned in images of pupil darkened blue eyes she lost herself in the wonderful sensations she worked her fingers over her folds…

“Fuck, Scott”

 

***

 

A few hours later on the other side of the world

 

“… but medicine sans frontier have that covered. Scott. _Scott?_ HEY, Solar System to Scott Tracy, come in please!”

Scott shook his head and focused on the hologram in front of him “eeh?… sorry John. I think I’m just a bit bushed. Do me a favour, I’m going to head to bed but don’t call me for a few hours. Anything goes down call Virgil, hell call Alan!”

“Wow, call Alan??? That is bad … go… sleep.”

Stifling a yawn Scott headed for his room. As much as he was tired he was also distracted. Yes that woman had tried to kill him and yet now images of her in various compromising positions had strayed through his brain at the most inopportune moments since that kiss.

He stripped off, dropping his clothes wherever they landed on his bedroom floor, frankly too exhausted to care at that moment and slipped under the cool cotton sheets. Lying on his back, arms crossed above his head he closed his eyes and finally allowed the entangled mental images to take hold of him. He remembered her perfume, the catches in her breath, and the curve of her spine as he slowly slid one hand down over his abdomen towards the heat building there. As he stroked a finger over tip smoothing the drop of moisture that had gathered there he imagined her easing down his length, inner muscles clenching down as he firmed his grip, slowly and deliberately back up to the tip before lowering back down to the root…

“JEEZ, Marion!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a wee teaser to keep you going till I get the next proper chapter finished ;)


	3. Chapter 3

[Text: - Remember I said I would call when I got a chance? Well … Hello :). Scott]

[Text: - That was 3 weeks ago! Who still uses texts now? How did you get this number?]

[Text: - Sorry.  Old fashioned kind of guy. Contacts. You busy?]

[Text: - Just back from a uranium stockpile clean up. Took a few days, just going to watch mindless TV for a while then head to bed. Being polite, can we do this some other time?]

[Text: - That’s a shame]

[Text: - ???]

[Text: - Knock knock]

 

“Knock knock? What are we doing jokes now?” Marion spoke to her communicator and started to type a curt goodnight answer

 

*KNOCK KNOCK*

 

“OH NO WAY!!! He can’t have… “ She wandered to the front door and peered out the spyhole “He bloody well HAS!”

 

She opened the door with every intention to look a bit pissed off.

 “Who’s there?” she answered in a droll tone to the tall brunette on the other side on the lintel.

 “Hi.”, he smiled and brought a bag out from behind his back, “Peace offering? I heard you had requested it from supplies but as it wasn’t an essential it had got a bit side-tracked.”

 The aroma of meat and coriander wafted out as she opened the bag and Scott was relieved to see a giant grin replacing the scowl.

 “You got me BILTONG! OH…*munch* … oh I have sooooo missed this” She held the open bag out and motioned for him to go in.

 “No, no ...all yours,” he smirked as he looked her up and down, “but I have to ask … pink fluffy bunny attire?”

 In the surprise of answering the door to him Marion had completely forgot that she was dressed ready for bed and wrapped in the cute fluffy rabbit dressing gown that her workmate Jeanie had bought for her birthday to help get her in touch with her more ‘girlie side’. Never expecting anyone to actually SEE it she wore it because it was at least smushy and comfy … but under his gaze she suddenly felt a bit … under-dressed.

 “Long story … give me a sec and I’ll change, there’s coffee on the heat, help yourself”

 “Not exactly what I imagined you wearing, but no need to change … the coffee though I’ll accept”

 She close the door and a flicker of humour sneaked into her eyes as he walked past… “REALLY? So what DID you imagine me to be wearing? Or do I not want to ask?” *oh dear god Marion, you’re not exactly being subtle*

 “Where’s the mugs?” The shade of crimson that flashed on his ears betrayed his calm reply.

 *way to dodge the question* Marion thought amused. She returned to her divot in the sofa, arranging a yarn afghan over her lap to feel less awkward with her incredibly informal clothing while he fetched a coffee and plonked himself down at the other arm.

 “An heirloom” he motioned to the blanket.

 “My grandmother made it. There was quite a revival in knitting and crochet when she was around my age. This apparently covered the bed in her spare room, then over the back of my Mum and Dads sofa and I’ve now inherited it as something homely.” 

 “So, Mr Tracy … “ she continued, grinning into the edge of her mug … “you didn’t answer my question. Just what DID you imagine me wearing?”

 “Weelll … “

 

***

 

How they went from small talk to kissing Marion had no idea and frankly she didn’t care. If she thought their first kiss was something else this was even better … as unselfish as it was erotic, a delicious mixture of soft and passionate, an unadulterated soft moan escaped her throat as he broke the kiss and pulled her over to straddle his lap. Framing her face in his hands he looked at her for one long breath stealing moment before closing his lips over hers. As he deepened the kiss he slipped her dressing gown off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor, she let out a sigh as he brushed her nipples thru the satin slip he found hidden underneath.

 Creeping his fingers up behind her ear, he kneaded the tired muscles at the back of her neck while she busied her hands unbuttoning his shirt. As he shifted forward to assist its removal she slid further down into his lap. She leaned back slightly to abandon the shirt behind her and one strap seductively fell off her shoulder.

 He grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to kiss her deeply. As his tongue investigated her mouth he felt Marion respond with the same enthusiasm only pausing between moans to slip the other strap down, allowing the satiny garment to pool at her waist. The feel of flesh on flesh was indescribable. Her slight movements around on his lap, the circling of her butt rubbing against him was delectable and he could feel his cock respond to their closeness.

 He smoothed his palms up her legs, caressing her calves, the crook of her knees, with unhurried thoroughness up her thighs, fingers brushing the slope of her inner thigh past her centre and settled on her waist. She delighted at his sharp intake of breath when he discovered she had no underwear on … well, she _had_ been ready for bed.

 Taking charge he pushed them forward to the edge of the sofa and gently lowered her to the carpet.

 “Not enough space on there” he nodded to the sofa with a grin.

 Bracing his arms on either side of her body, he dipped his head down to kiss her deeply, the friction of their bodies rubbing together was delicious and he growled as her fingers brushed him as she unzipped his jeans and slipped her hands under the waistband, easing them off his hips and grabbed his butt on the way down.

 *ping a quarter doesn’t even cut it* Marion thought, a quiet mew of disappointment as he moved away then began working down her body. Kissing and nipping as he wriggled out of his jeans, and pulling the slip over her hips and sliding it down her legs. As he returned he slid his hand back up the inside of her legs to her centre, gently slipping in the tip of one, then a second finger.

 “Fuck, so wet!” he breathed through his teeth.

 He pushed deeper as she arched her back, bending his fingers slightly and knowing he’d found just the right spot when she tensed and cried out his name, her mewls asking him to push deeper he ghosted his thumb over her clitoris, working inside and out until he felt her tremble around his fingers moaning deeply.

 “Please Scott”

 Settling back between her thighs he was rock hard against her abdomen. Marion tilted her pelvis to allow entry and he groaned into her mouth as she ground her hips, rubbing firmly against the hard length of his erection.

 "Look at me” he panted, his tip pressed against her entrance. As their gazes locked he slid inside her… slowly… carnal desire raging deep inside them. When he was fully sheathed he stilled for a moment before gliding back out then thrusting deep inside again, every motion eliciting deep moans, the desire in her eyes multiplying his own. She crooked a knee up granting an even deeper angle and taking her lead he slipped his arm around her leg. The slight change of position allowed even more access to her deliciously wet heat taking him deeper with each thrust, faster, more urgent, the force of their release building. He could feel with her movements she was so close. He angled his arm around her thigh and slid his hand between them to find that pink bundle of nerves, and with each deep thrust thumbed her clit. He felt her tense and shudder, digging her fingers into his back. As she convulsed around him it took him over the edge, groaning the force of his release into her shoulder.

 Fighting the lactic acid screaming in his arms he was pleased to see her cheeks flushed pink, eyes closed, blowing air through a smile in an attempt to calm her breathing. He covered her mouth in a hot and ravenous kiss crushing her lips with his, tasting her hungrily.

 “Are you sure YOU are not the one trying to kill ME” she breathed out with a smile.

 “Ah, but what a way to go though” he repiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans oneself* hope you liked this one ... I had fun writing it


End file.
